


Reflection Over One Another

by ShadeofGreen



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Jacques reflects over Olivia.Olivia reflects over Jacques.
Relationships: Olivia Caliban & Jacques Snicket
Kudos: 3





	Reflection Over One Another

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short, like a drabble. Ended up with two instead.

More often than not, Jacques goes to Caligari Carnival for information. It’s not because he trusts Madame Lulu. Jacques trusts _Olivia Caliban_ , because she is family.

Olivia is extended family, but she’s family all the same. Jacques hasn’t seen Kit and Lemony in awhile, but he and Kit take the time to call or write letters to one another. It’s certainly better than what he and Lemony has.

_~~Don’t think your brother is dead he’s still alive.~~ _

Olivia is the closest family now, including geographical location. And Jacques believe Olivia is one family member he can trust with his life.

* * *

Of course Jacques worries over Lemony. Siblings have a right to worry over each other.

But Olivia thinks of Miranda, who is hiding away with a child Olivia will never see. Olivia thinks of N, and how Olivia can’t say their first name anymore without crying.

Without meaning too, Jacques Snicket asking if Lemony is alive became a painful reminder how Olivia can’t worry over her siblings anymore.

Just because Olivia gives visitors what they wanted, it never means she is happy about it.

_Maybe it’s due to the rage, but if the next visitor ever asks for Jacques’ location…_


End file.
